1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma treating apparatus for treating the surfaces of articles such as bumpers of plastic resins with a plasma gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the plasma treating apparatus of the above-specified kind, according to the prior art, automotive parts made of polypropylene such as synthetic resin bumpers, are arranged laminally in juxtaposition to one another in a sealed accommodating chamber, in which plasma injection pipes are accommodated, so that a plasma gas such as oxygen is injected from the injection pipe onto the surfaces of the bumpers to activate the bumper surfaces so as to make it liable for paint to be caught by the bumper surfaces.
In this conventional apparatus, however, since the bumpers are held still in the accommodating chamber and since the paired plasma injection pipes are arranged diagonally in juxtaposition to each other, there arise problems that it is troublesome to control, inspect and maintain plasma supply means to be connected with the respective injection pipes and that a cost for fasilities is raised.